1. Technical Field
This device is directed to ice cube trays that are used to freeze small quantities of water into independent ice cubes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed for forming different shaped ice cubes by use of ornamentally designed ice trays, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. D292,802, D397,700, D433,691, 3,825,219, and 4,222,547.
In Design Patents ending in 802, 700 and 691 a variety of different ice cube trays are designed to make different integral shapes such as cars and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,112 discloses an ice mold having a dual cube configuration in which a single enlarged ice cube is formed having two interconnected contours separated by raised ridge therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,219 describes an ice cube tray having multiple parallel divider walls with pivotal cross-wise dividers. Levers move the dividers with slidable rollers and springs and plunger assembly to extract the cubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,547 shows an ice tray with shaped cavities that allows the user to push down on one end of the formed ice cube rotating the cube upwardly so that it can be lifted out while the user holds the cube in elevated position.